


Permision Granted

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Wedding stories [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Sequel, Wedding Planning, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: This is the sequel to my ''Getting Permission'' ficThe wedding,I say no more,I tend to do spoilers
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Wedding stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

February 19th

Kono and Grace self-called themselfes the wedding planners, _and they didn't hear a word._ Steve and Danny were more than happy to let them organise the wedding but they were also a bit afraid on what they would do, _because let's admit it,it's Kono and Grace._ They weren't afraid that they would miss or forget something, _they knew better,_ they were afraid that they would overdo it with everything while Steve and Danny would prefer something smaller,not a huge wedding,just their family and friends.They decided to have a word with them,just to make sure, _or actually let them know on their thoughts._

Steve-Gracie,Kono,we wanted to talk to you about the wedding planning...

Danny-Please don't overdo it,pleaseeee

Grace-What do you mean overdo it Danno?

Danny-Not many people,a small wedding

Steve-Preferaby at our beach,back here

Kono and Grace look at each other

Kono and Grace-Okay

They both have a grin on their faces

Steve-What?

Kono-We'll make the wedding at your beach and we won't call many people

Grace-Although you know Danno,grams won't be happy about it

Kono-But you won't engage with anything else about the wedding

Steve and Danny look at eachother

Steve and Danny-Okay

And their talk ended there,Steve and Danny were a bit afraid about it but they finally decided to sit back,relax and wait for the surprise wedding

February 25th

Today Grace was dragging them to the cake shop to decide on the cake, _Steve and Danny weren't allowed to choose anything else other than the flavour,they had zero jurisdiction on how the cake would look._ They get inside the shop and a lady approaches them

Lady-How can I help you gentlemen?

Grace-We are here to taste wedding cake flavours

Lady-Okay young lady,follow me

They follow her into a room at the back.The room was simple,a table in the middle,a fridge on the one side,a abig wedding cake on the other side, _probably made from clay_ and a small 1x1 window on the middle wall,The room was big enough so five or six people can fit and have some space between them.She started getting flavours out

Lady-I am gonna take the basic ones out,the ones people prefer and then if you don't like them,we are gonna look something not that usual

Steve,Danny and Grace look at each other

Steve and Danny-Okay

The lady was getting samples out and she was naming them at the same time

Lady-Vanilla...cocoa...caramel and pinea...

Danny stops her,Steve and Grace look at eachother and smile while he talks, _or maybe rants to be precise..._

Danny-No,put that back,there is no chance in hell I will have pineapple in my wedding,zero,none

The lady looks at him weird and then she looks at Steve and Grace who tried to hold back a laugh, _and they weren't so succesful_

Danny-(to Steve)Shut up,you know how much I hate pineapple (to Grace)tell your aunt Kono to not make any stupid joke and put anything that is connected to pineapple on the wedding

Steve ans Grace nod in agreement,holding back the laughs _,as best as they can_

The lady has putted the sample back

Steve-Okay babe,which one do you prefer?

Danny-Cocoa,I think it's pretty good,you?

Steve-I tend to prefer the vanilla 

Danny-Of course you do

Grace looks at them and they look at her back

Grace-We are here to taste them,not to argue over them,if you want to argue,go back at the car

Steve and Danny keep looking at her,Grace takes a spoon of cocoa and a spoon of vanilla 

Grace-Taste

She shoves the spoon of cocoa to Steve's mouth and to Danny's the vanilla one

Grace-So?

Steve-It's good

Danny-I agree

Grace-You didn't answer my questin

Steve and Danny look at each other and then talk at the same time

Danny-Vanilla

Steve-Cocoa

The lady laughs,Grace cups her face with her left hand and then she turns and looks at the lady

Grace-You see with what I have to deal with?

Steve,Danny and the lady laugh

Lady-We could use both you know

Steve and Danny-Okay

Grace-Yeah,do that

Lady-Settled,should we talk on how the cake will look like now?

Kono comes inside

Kono-No,not infront of them

Grace-Auntie Kono you are here just in time

She turns to Steve and Danny,she grabs their arms and drags them outside and close the door.Steve and Danny look at each other,they laugh and they head for the car.


	2. Chapter 2

March 2nd

On the invitation part,they settled on emails,only few people,who didn't had an email,would get a hand written letter from Kono and Grace,and that because Grace wanted to protect the environment _and Steve couldn't be prouder,Danny as well._

They would wear their uniforms,so they didn't had to go for a suit fitting, _plus Grace and Kono thought it was cute and it matched them._

Kono had settled an appointment for her and Grace with the Governor,to ask him to marry the boys, _and of course he had said yes._

On the catering job,Kamekona was just the man, _Kono and Grace didn't even asked him,they just handed him the list with the foods they needed._

On the photograph job,Grace had asked her aunt Bridget since he knew how good she was on that department, _and Bridget couldn't be more excited about it._

March 5th

The wedding was a week away.Danny's family was coming today and they would all stay at the Hilton,Clara and Eddie had insisted paying for the whole Williams' family as their present to the boys,and no one could change their minds,so Steve and Danny only complained for 10 minutes when they heard it, _even tho they knew it was a failed attempt,but they had to try,right?_

Steve and Danny went to pick them up from the airport.Steve was a bit anxious if they would have a good time in Hawaii and he tried his best to keep the panicking to himself, _but Danny knew him too well to not notice that._ He immediately turned to Steve,trying to comfort him

Danny-Babe,are you okay?

Steve-Yeah,fine

Danny looked at him with a _''I know you are not,so stop saying bullshit''_ face

Danny-Are you worried my family won't have a good time here?

Steve looked at Danny surprised, _not even knew why in this point,Danny knew him too well to notice and not fall for ''yeah,fine''_

Steve-How?

Danny kisses him and then he hugs him tight,trying to make him relax, _which Steve does immediately_ and Steve hugs him back

Danny-I know you babe,don't worry,they'll have a great time

Steve-How are you so sure?

Danny-Beacause I know them too,I know that they are all dying to visit Hawaii and they adore you,you big goof

They smile.After a minute Clara's and Eddie's flight arrives,Steve and Danny goes to greet them and Steve takes their luggage

Steve-We are going for lunch and then we will leave your stuff at your hotel room

Eddie-Okay,where's Grace?and Steve please give me some of our luggage,you don't have to carry them all

Steve-You are here for vacation sir

Eddie-Call me dad son,not sir,I am not your boss

Danny and Steve smiled at thet,Eddie was going to get the laggage from Steve's hands but Danny stopped him

Danny-Pa he enjoys doing this kind of stuff,let him and Grace is with her mother and aunt Kono to buy a dress,Kono will bring her for lunch

They started walking towards Steve's truck.They decided to use the truck since it had more space

Clara-Okay,where are we going to eat?

Steve and Danny look at each other,grinning

Danny-At a local cantine

They enter the car and they leave


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Kamekona's truck.They get out and they head towards a free table they asked Kamekona to keep for the, _with a price ofcourse._

Kamekona-Heyy,howzit?

Steve-Hi Kamekona,all good

Danny-Kamekona I want you to meet my parents,Eddie and Clara Williams,ma,pa,meet Kamekona, _responsible for my food and for the catering as far as I know_

Kamekona-Nice to meet you,welcome to Hawaii

Clara-Nice to meet you,I am glad you keep my son full with food

Kamekona-Just doing my job ma'am,what donI bring?

Danny-4 Garlic and one Jambalaya for pa

Kamekona-The spicy ones,niceeee

He leaves and Steve turns to Eddie

Steve-It is pretty spicy sir,sorry dad

He couldn't believe he could call someone like that again,and that someone being Danny's father,probably the best father after Danny he ever knew _because he loved his dad but he made horrible mistakes he was sure Danny's father would never_

Danny turned and looked at him

Danny-He has no problem with spicy stuff,trust me

Grace gets off Kono's car,she sees her grandparents and she runs towards them.

Grace-Grams,Gramps

She yells and throws herself to their arms

Eddie-Hi kiddo

Grace-You finally came,what do you think of Hawaii?

Clara-It's beautiful kiddo,if I didn't knew that Danny was ranting only for stuff he likes,I would be surprised by his opinion

Steve smiles and Danny turns and looks at Grace

Danny-You got your dress monkey?

Grace-Yeah,it's beautiful

Steve-Why don't you show it to us?

Grace-No,surprise

She goes and sits between Steve and Danny while Kono comes

Kono-You two need to stop trying to find information on how the wedding will be,you will find when the time will come

Steve and Danny laugh.Kono gives her hand to greet Clara and Eddie

Kono-Kono Kalakaua

Eddie-Eddie Williams

Clara-Clara Williams

Kono-So you are responsible for the loud detective here

They laugh

Danny-Yes Kono,they are

She turns to leave

Steve-Hey Kono,why don't you join us?

Kono-I have some stuff to take care off,do not forget to write your vows,I know you will so I am leaving Grace to take care of that

She turns to Eddie and Clara

Kono-It was nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Williams,goodbye

They all greet her and she leaves


	4. Chapter 4

March 9th

The big day came.Steve woke up at six to go swimming,he wore his swimming sorts,got ready and went downstairs.He saw Grace standing infront of the stairs and looking at him.He thought _why is Gracie awake and not asleep in her bed?I putted her to bed myself._

Steve-Gracie,what are you doing awake this early?

Grace-Back to bed, _NOW!_

Steve-I have training Gracie...

He didn't managed to finish his sentence when Grace grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom.

Grace-No,today is your marriage,you have no training,now get dressed and back to bed

Steve-Gracie...

Gracie- _Now!_

Steve-Okay,okay

He grabs his pajamas and underwear,goes to bathroom to get dressed and gets out a minute after.Grace was still standing in the door,she pointed at the bed and he did as he was told, _he knew that you don't mess with an angry Grace like you don't mess with and angry Danny,she was Danny's daughter after all._ He laid there,next to Danny and Grace laid in the middle of the couple,she hugged Steve to keep him from leaving

Grace-Go to sleep 

Steve-Okay Gracie

And they sleep

After three hours,Danny wakes up,he sees Gracie asleep between him and Steve and hugging Steve.He knew exactly what happened since he was awake at the time.He gave them both a kiss on the forehead,went to the bathroom and then downstairs.When he went downstairs he saw Eddie reading his newspaper and Clara making breakfast.

Danny-Ma,Pa,goodmorning,what are you doing here so early?

Eddie-Morning son,Grace made me promise that I will bring your mom to make breakfast for you and Steve,and she wouldn't take no as an answer

Clara comes out of the kitchen and she hugs her son

Clara-Your dad is overreacting,you are getting married today,you don't need to make breakfast,that's my job

Eddie-Where is Steve?I thought he was waking up early

Danny-He is,he tried,Grace didn't let him,they are both upstairs,sleeping,they will wake up at any minute

As soon as Danny said that,Steve and Grace came down the stairs.As soon as Grace saw her grandparents,she run towards Eddie and hugged him

Grace-Grampssss

Eddie-Morning kiddo,how are you?

Grace looked at him

Grace-Great,I am going to grams

She got off his hug and run to her Clara screaming

Grace-Gramssss

Clara-Hey Gracie,slept well?

Grace-Yeah,Steve tried to go for swimming at six but I stopped him

Clara and Eddie laughed and she hugged her and kissed her.

Clara-Good job kiddo

Steve and Danny came to the kitchen,Clara handed them both a cup of coffee and Grace a cup of milk

Steve-Goodmorning mrs Williams

Clara-One more time you call me mrs Williams and I will slap you and I don't slap my kids,call me ma

Steve-Okay...ma,what are you doing here so early?

Grace-I told them to come so grams will make you breakfast

Danny-You didn't had to

Clara-I had to,now go and sit at the living room,I'll bring the pancakes in there

All three of them go and sit at the living room,Grace at Eddie's lap at the armchair and Steve and Danny were hugging at the couch.Clara brought the pancakes and they all had a nice breakfast.

Steve-Now I see where Danno learned how to make that good pancakes,they are very good mrs Wil...ma

Clara-Thank you Steven

After a couple hours some of the guests arrived.Kono and Grace dragged Steve and Danny to seperate rooms so they can get dressed and they cannot see each other.They started getting dressed and trying to occupy themselves while the guests were arriving and Grace and Kono were setting up the things at the beach.Joe went upstairs to talk with Steve.He opened the door and went in while Steve was standing infrontbof the mirror,trying to tie the tie of his black Navy uniform.He went there,grabbed Steve's tie and started fixing it.

Joe-You could never do this,I was always helping you,remember?

Steve smiled at the memory of Joe fixing hia tie every time he had an important event, _like his dad would do,he hoped_

Steve-Yeah,I do

Joe finished and they sat in the bed.Joe got a box out of his pocket and handed it to Steve.

Steve-What is this?

Joe-A little present,you are the closest thing I have to a son Steve,this is something my dad gave to me when I got accepted to the SEALs,I am giving it to you

Steve-Thank you,I don't know what to say

He opened the box and he saw a silver watch in with something engraved on the back. _The only easy day was yesterday._ He smiled and he wore it.

Steve-Thank you so much Joe,it means a lot

Joe-You deserve it Steven,are you happy Steven?

Steve-Yes,I'm happy I am marrying the man I love,he is the best you know,I never met someone like him

Joe-I am happy you found someone that makes you so happy,I didn't seen you like that even when you was getting the chance to blow up things.

Steve laughs,Joe pats him in the back and leaves.Meanwhile downstairs Chin goes inside Grace's room,where Danny was.He gets in while Danny was reading his vows again.

Chin-How you doin brah?

Danny-Good,great,I miss him

Chin-You knowthat you will see him in an hour right?

Danny-I do but...I don't know,I am worried I'll screw up again

Chin-You won't and if you do,Steve will still be there,he is not giving you up for anything in the world,you know that

Danny-I do,I know,I...I just always screwed up

Chin-Everythingwill be okay brah

Danny-I know,thanks

Chin-Anytime

After an hour Steve and Danny were standing across each other,infront of the Governor and all their friends,ready to get married


	5. Chapter 5

They were standing there, Lou and Joe next to Steve, Chin and Kono next to Danny, Grace was coming towards them,she was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress with a silver grey belt,silver grey ballet shoes and a navy blue ribbon on her hair.Her hair were let down and she had a huge huge anile on her face.She was bringing the leis made of yellow hibiscus, _the Hawaii state flower_ and blue violet, _the New Jersey state flower._ She hands one to Steve and one to Danny who gave theirs to each other.

Denning-We are here today to witness the inevitable,the marriage of Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams.We all knew from the moment we saw the two of them together that they were meant for each other,even if they were the last two to figure it out.These two are the perfect example that nothing is impossible and that it doesn't matter how different two people are,if they are meant to be together,nothing can get in the middle.We know that their arguments are nothing more than a way for them to express their love and that there are not better people to protect the islands than these two.Now to not keep you more, _I see these two are ready to kiss eachother even tho they know they have to wait,_ may you tell your vows,Captain Grover,the rings please

Grover-Here they are

He gives the rings to Steve and Danny

Denning-Steve you can say your vows

Steve-Uhm,okay

He was sliding a ring to Danny's finger and he was talking

Steve-Well Danno,I am not very good with words,you know that but I try my best here.From the moment I saw you,you changed my life for the better.You gave me a family and you were there for me in every difficult moment like no one else was.I know that I am a reckless idiot sometimes but I try hard every day to be a better person because of you,you and Grace are my life and I cannot think my life without you two in it.I wasn't gonna stay in Hawaii after I solved my father's murder and I had turned down the offer for the task force by the Governor the morning before I met you.When I saw you,I knew that I wanted you in my life and I took the offer for the task force,because of you.I love you Danno and nothing can change that,always and forever.

Danny looked at Steve and smiled,his smile was the biggest smile in the whole world.He was so happy and he barely could keep back to avoid kiss Steve.

Denning-Danny you can begin

Danny slided the ring to Steve's finger as he was talking

Danny-Steven,you are the reason I can smile again.Apart from Grace,I didn't have another reason to smile.When I came to this pineapple infested hellhole,I was miserable and l never thought I would be happy again.I hated this place so much,I couldn't even find a decent slice of pizza.Then you came in my life,you forced yourself in like you always do when we chase someone,usually without backup and you gave my life a meaning,a reason to live again.There is no place in the world I wouldn't come to save your sorry ass from the trouble you put yourself in,again.I love you so much,you know I don't say it easily enough and if I don't mean it.You are the best thing that happened in my life apart Grace and even if I yell at you,I do it because I love you and because I worry about you.Nothing will change that,always and forever.

Steve barely kept the tears back.Danny could always brake the thick walls he was building to keep his emotions at ease.

Denning-Now,do you,Commander Steven J.McGarrett take Detective Daniel Williams to be your lawful husband in sickness and health,till death does you apart?

Steve-I do

Denning-And you,Detective Daniel Williams,do you take Commander Steven J.McGarrett to be your lawful husband in sickness and health,till death does you apart?

Danny-I do

Denning-Now,if anyone is against this wedding may speak now or stay in silence for ever.

They take a second to look at the crowd and then they look at each other

Denning-Now you may...

He didn't managed to finish the sentence when a black helicopter came from above and five men dressed in black come down.

Steve-Take the Governor and the people inside

Duktakes everyone inside while Steve leans down,takes a gun from the holster in his right ankle,he hands it to Danny and then he gets the one he had in his left for himself.Danny looks at Steve with a _I cannot believe you did that_ face

Danny-You were packing in our wedding?

Steve-Always be prepared

Danny-This is our wedding Steven

Steve-I know,now let's send those idiots back to where the hell they came from so we can finish it 

Danny-Okay but don't get shot

Steve-I won't

Everyone gets cover and they start shoot the perps.They kill three and Steve attacks one with his knife since he run out of ammo.He takes his gun off of him and the fight keeps going with knives.The perp stabs him over the hip,right were Victor Hesse had stabbed him in prison and Steve tigths his grip and stabs him in the heart.He twists the knife and the perp falls down dead.This was the last one.Danny runs over at Steve who was putting presure on his wound.

Danny-I thought I told you to not get injured

Steve you told me to not get shot,I didn't,I got stabbed

Danny-I can't believe you

The helicopter tries to come back,it was over the sea when Joe gets out a rocket launcher and shoots it, _Steve was probably keeping it in the garage,_ the helicopter falls inside the sea,causing a big wave to rise in the water.Steve and Danny was kissing infront of it while everyone was clapping in the background.They were happy,finally.


End file.
